


earthly comfort

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Other, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳?𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, '𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦
Kudos: 9





	earthly comfort

it's been years since matt announced to ryan his crush on the older teen. ryan didn't say a word after the confession, his dark orbs burnt into matt's colorful blue ones.

graduation was awkward afterwards, ryan mostly avoided matt for the entire school year after he admitted his feelings for him. which left matt confused.

after graduation, ryan left the state to fly to la, leaving matt alone in their home state. the younger teen waited for ryan's return, though he knew that he would never come home and was probably a lot happier in his new place.

he still held on to a small hope in his mind that ryan would come back to him, that the two could be a happy couple together, just the two of them. maybe they already were in some alternate universe somewhere.

matt was now 24, still living in his small hometown, he was content, but a part of him still longed for ryan in his arms, to see his best friend, his crush, once again, even if it was for a short period of time.


End file.
